It's A Cruel World We Live In
by Mitsu-Drago27
Summary: Being in the world of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) was not the way I dreamed. I wasent de-aged, given some sort of skill, or power, or was I someone special to protect. I didn't meet Eren, or Levi, or Mikasa. I simply got dragged into this cruel world, and I'm now in the hands of a titan. Bleeding to my death, but it seems there is more to this death than I expected.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki No Kyojin

 **It's A Cruel World We Live In**

Summary: Being in the world of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) was not the way I dreamed. I wasent de-aged, given some sort of skill or power, or was I someone special to protect. I didn't meet Eren, or Levi, or Mikasa. I simply got dragged into this cruel world, and I'm now in the hands of a titan. Bleeding to my death, but it seems there is more to this hell than I expected.

 **Warning: This story is contains some dark themes, and slight swearing, and it's not what people qualify as a 'Happy' story. For those who dislike such things please click away, and please don't flame if this two-shot disappoints, or offends you. Criticism is much appreciated though**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, nor will I ever will. It belongs to it's rightful owner Hajime Isayama. The only thing I do own is this story plot, and the oc.

-Start-

This was not the way I expected my life to be.

Standing here. Looking death in the eyes.

There is no hope.

This is not the heaven I expected, nor envisioned.

This was hell.

I was just another young girl that loved anime, like everyone else who did. I was a huge fan of anime, but not an Otaku. I wasn't that crazy about it.

I was introduced to anime by a dear friend of mine who lent me a manga called 'Circue Du Freak', when I was ten years old. Ever so slowly, I started collecting books, and watching tons of anime in my free time.

I watched, and read anime/manga's like Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Man, Darker Than Black, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Uta No Prince, Kuroko No Basket, Psycho Pass, Tokyo Ghoul, and many, many more. I drew pictures of my favorite characters, and oc's. I even signed up on sites like Deviantart, Fanfiction, Quotev, those things, to publish stories about those cool anime's I watched and daydream about each day.

It continued till I was eighteen years old, until college knocked into my doors, and demanded my full attention. I began growing up. I needed to focus on the real world, so my favorite pastimes began to gradually decrease in use, till they almost became non-existing.

At the tender age of twenty-five, while I was walking to my important job interview, I suddenly seemed to blackout without a warning for a split second, and when I began to 'wake up', I noticed I was not anywhere close to where I was before.

I later on realize I was in 'anime world'. The thing was, it was not how I envisioned it to be. Nothing was 'animated'. I didn't get reborn, nor decrease in age. And... I was stuck inside a village surrounded by large walls acting like a cage.

I was in the world of Attack On Titan.

The worst place to be.

At first, I was so happy. I didn't care that nothing was animated, or that I didn't develop some sort of cool powers. I still felt pretty good about meeting the great characters of the manga/anime, and it made my blood race in happiness, and excitement.

Slowly, I started to realize things.

I'm weak. The characters of Shingeki No Kyojin most probably don't exist seeing as I never seen anyone recognizable from the first whole agonizing year I've been in this cruel world. It's been a long year where I tried my very hardest to survive. I was... As they call it, a 'street rat'. I had to beg people for money, food, and clothes. Sometimes I even had to steal to survive. Never before had something like this ever happened to me. It felt like a nightmare, but no matter how hard I hurt myself, how hard I begged, cried, starved, even gotten beaten by some drunk messed up police guys who served the king. This whole year was a living hell to me, it made me feel worthless in this world, but for some reason I kept holding on to this dream of being rescued and taken to somewhere better, but now I feel like I'll most likely die without archiving anything, but being Titan food. What made me think this? Well... The wall has just been breached.

"Titans!"

"Again!?"

"Run!"

"God, help us!"

"Nooooo!"

Like everyone else, I tried my very hardest to run. I ran and ran, unable to hear anything around me through the sounds of my racing heartbeats. I watched as people died all around in terrible, gory ways. Some being crushed by stray boulders, some eaten by Titans, some committing suicide.

While I was running for my life, I kept hoping beyond hope that I was some sort of important character in this story, some one will come save me any moment now, and all I had to do was hang on until they come, thanks to my racing thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going, I blindly ran into a trap, and now I'm now stuck in a dark, gloomy corner with no way out, no one is coming to my aid, with multiple wounds covering my body, some were self inflicted in hopes of me somehow transforming into a Titan, and that large titan looking at me with a huge smile on his face wasn't helping my poor condition, or heart, at all.

This was it.

I was going to die.

My eyes widened considerably at my realization. I was unable to form words properly, unable to escape. I watched in absolute fear. Terror. Unable to move a single muscle as the titan reached a large bloodied hand to my small, frail body.

"P-p-please..." I managed to whimpered out in pure fear as big, fat, salty tears started rolling down my cheeks for what seemed to be like the hundredths time this day.

"S-someone... Someone... P-PLEASE HELP ME!" I cried, going into action as I was grabbed roughly by my waist and taken up high in the air by the ugly titan. I screamed, clawed, struggled, did all I could to get down, but it was all futile. There was no hope for me, even if it did release me, I would simply plumule to the harsh ground and die. But I didn't care. Any death was better than dying by the hands of a Titan.

I was now face to face with the titan. He grinned an almost evil grin at me as if he was welcoming me to hell.

I looked around hysterically in hopes of finding someone coming to my aid, but alas, no one was there. The place was deserted of all humans, I was alone, and there were more titans heading this way. All grinning their sickening smiles.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

I suddenly felt an agonizing pain throughout my body causing me to scream unconsciously so loud and hard that it made my eyes roll to the back of my head, and I pass out in pure agony.

The last few things I felt was the tight grip on my body lessening and hardening like the Titan was testing how much it would take for my weak body to break, and a familiar metallic taste filling my mouth, and clogging my airways.

I couldn't breath.

But what did it matter? I was finally going to die.

No more sorrow.

No more pain.

No more worries.

No more broken hopes and dreams.

Finally peace... And freedom.

My name is Lucy Luck. I'm a twenty-six year old woman who is one of the people who were 'lucky' enough to be sent to the world of anime in your eyes. I was also one of the first people who died by the hands of a titan to anyone else.

Welcome to my life.

It's just my _luck_ that this isn't the end.

-End Chapter One-

So that was chapter one! Chapter two will be out in about two to three weeks EXACTLY, because that's when school will finally end, and there begins Summer Vacation! I'm so excited, yet kinda sad at the same time.

There is actually a life lesson in this story. I wonder if anyone can guess it?

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Again, this is a _two-shot,_ so don't be expecting anymore than that. There will defiantly be some mistakes, so I hope you guys help me with it. Criticism is much appreciated. Please review, it helps me out a lot on knowing if this story is liked or hated, and the reason 'why'.


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki No Kyojin

 **It's A Cruel World We Live In**

Summary: Being in the world of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) was not the way I dreamed. I wasent de-aged, given some sort of skill or power, or was I someone special to protect. I didn't meet Eren, or Levi, or Mikasa. I simply got dragged into this cruel world, and I'm now in the hands of a titan. Bleeding to my death, but it seems there is more to this hell than I expected.

 **Warning: This story is contains some dark themes, and slight swearing, and it's not what people qualify as a 'Happy' story. For those who dislike such things please click away, and please don't flame if this two-shot disappoints, or offends you. Criticism is much appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, nor shall I ever will. It belongs to it's rightful owner Hajime Isayama. The only thing I do own is this story plot, and the oc.

-Start-

 ** _Drip_**

 ** _Drip_**

 _'What's that sound?'_

 ** _Drip_**

 ** _Drip_**

A Titans evil smiling face flashed before my closed eyelids causing me to open them quickly in shock, and fear. My heart was beating a million miles per hour as I took a large gulp of air like my life depended on it.

"W-...w-whe-re am... I?" I managed to rasp out painfully. My throat felt dry like the Sahara desert, and my body felt extremely numb starting from my chest area.

... And wet... I felt... Very wet.

I looked around myself almost like I was in a trance. A few seconds later, my lifeless eyes widened to the point where I felt like they were about to burst right out of their sockets.

 _'N-no.'_ I whimpered softly in fright. _'No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonononono!'_

 **"NO!"** I cried out loudly suddenly, only to end up on coughing up blood, and ruining my vocal cords to the point where it was nearly impossible for me to say any more words, because of the excruciating pain. My body was in so, _so_ much pain that no amount of words are able to describe it. It was just too painful to describe, almost fantasy-like. My ribs felt like they were broken, and when I checked myself out of fear, I noticed that I was missing both my feet from the knees down.

I... I was in a fleshy place where there are some human body parts inside it along with me. I was without a doubt inside a Titan.

Inside... A Titan.

 _'This can't be happening to me...'_ I started hyperventilating. Weeping, sobbing hard, yet silently while sinking deeper into the fluids of the Titans stomach. _'This can't be happening.'_ I mentally replayed over and over in my head. Unable to believe my horrid luck, and awful situation.

This was hell.

Why was this happening? What did I ever do to deserve such torment? God please tell me. Please!

Why didn't I just die in the hands of the Titan?

Why did I have to live through the whole experience of running away, trying my very best to life, failing, and now dying torturously inside a Titans freaking shitty stomach!? Why!?

 _'I...'_. I paused for a second, giving my surroundings another sorrowful look.

Why couldn't I have lived like all those people who wrote those wonderful stories of waking up in the world of anime, falling in love, and getting their happy ending? Why couldn't I be like them, someone who fell in love, and found her happily ever after?

I wouldn't have even minded not having found a lover. I just wanted to be happy. Was that so much to ask for? Was it?

So why me? ... Why? What was the purpose of being sent here if all I am is Titan's food?

I don't know how many times I just sat there asking the heaven why all this messed up stuff are happening to me, and crying more, and more. Wallowing in my self-pity. I couldn't help feeling such **_hatred_** for everything that has happened to me. I wanted blamed everything from Anime, to school, to my very mother. I even felt hurt, and wanted to blame God for what is happen to me, but really I didn't have the heart to do that. All this happened because of me. All my selfish wishing for a better life, where I knew people out there had it worst than I did, and that I already had a good, amazing life back in my old life.

I was a hardworking student who did her best at school to get a good job, make her family proud, and make my life wonderful. I studied, and studied, had such a wonderful life, and loving family. I never did anyone wrong, at least I hoped not, and finally had the chance to become what I always wished to be since I was a young child.

But for what now? Look at me, broken both mentally and physically. Dying, inside the dirty disgusting bowls of a dumb repulsive Titan that will vomit me out when I am dead.

Now, I don't care about school, I don't care about getting a job, I don't care about surviving the streets, I don't care about meeting any goddamn 'characters', I don't care about surviving death, I really don't care about anything anymore.

I give up.

I let myself sink down into the fluids, and surrendered myself to the inevitable. Distinctly, I think I heard a scream, and a splash behind me. Looks like the greedy Titan ate another victim, but who cares? We're all gonna die anyways.

There's no hope for us in this cruel world, but at least my family are still alive.

Suddenly, I remembered something. A memory. A beautiful memory about good times, filled with hope, and love.

About my family. My mother, father, young baby brother, and younger sister. We were all in the beach, wearing swimming clothes, and running around laughing happily. I was ten that time. We played around for hours, and I remember it being something like a fairy tail. It was like a dream. It _is_ like a dream.

When we got home, my father kissed us goodnight, and my mother read us a short happy bedtime story about the little mermaid. She sang to us as we went to sleep, and I never felt so at peace, so protected and warm anywhere else.

It was so beautiful.

My face burned, and everything hurts.

I'm sure this is it this time. I'm really, hopefully, truly done for.

I just want to see my family. Just one more time.

"O-okaa-san..." I managed to miraculously croak out. That was what Japanese people called their mothers. Seeing as I was in an anime I decided to speak in Japanese this whole year I was in this hell. I wanted to call my mother what I always used to call her when I was young. She always loved the Japanese culture, and it was her who introduced me to Japan, and my friend to anime.

"Taskete..."

That was the last thing I will say in this world, or any other.

I finally died never once paying attention to the person in front of me who could of helped me escape this hell. Maybe dying was the best way to escape it? Who knows? For in reality, there is no such thing as second chances, or what-ifs.

Goodbye... Life.

Hello... Death.

 _-END-_

And that was the it! Hope you guys enjoyed this short two-shots. I'm sure there are some spelling and grammar mistakes, so please feel free to correct me on anything you see wrong. I'm happy to listen to all your criticism to improve myself in my writing.


End file.
